


[Reylo Prompt #5] Force-Time

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: My Reylo Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB9E, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, force time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: reylo2k15 asked:here's a lil prompt if ya want also I love your work so much agh like i can't you mess with my reylo heart : A ForceTime call, Ben and Rey are talking about one of her nightmares and Ben realizes how much she means to him and comforts her o o f





	[Reylo Prompt #5] Force-Time

Kylo Ren woke up to a scream that tore through his soul like a lightsaber.

“NO!!!DON’T GO!!! COME BACK!!!PLEASE!!!!”

He startled when he saw a smaller figure of his crush- No! enemy lying on his bed. Rey tossed and turned, kicking and punching something in her sleep was somehow quite a terrifying sight for the Supreme Leader. He sat up un his bed. Not sure what to do at the moment.

Wait, how did she end up in his bed in the first place? He thought she shut him out!

“Please…”

A sob slipped from the sleeping girl trembling lips. Rey reached out, presumably for something to hold on to.

Oh how Kylo wished to be something she wanted to hold on, but no matter how much his mother had wronged him, Leia Organa raised him to be a gentleman.

That was why he got out of his bed and whispered.

“BB9E, Silent mode”

The droid on a sleeping mode woke up at his voice, rolling to him quietly. Kylo picked the heavy droid up and placed it beside the girl who was still trapped in her nightmare.

“BB8! You are here!”

Rey arms wrapped around the droid as soon as she sensed it. The girl nuzzled the droid’s spherical body with a smile, and seemed to be able to go back to the peaceful sleep eventually.

BB9E turned to its master, narrowed its lens and whisper-beeped angrily. It didn’t like being compare to the resistance’s happy-to-lucky droid.

“One more beep from you and I’ll personally paint you white and orange myself.” Kylo hissed. That did the trick. The droid stopped beeping and just letting Rey treated it like a metal stuffed animal.

Kylo knew droids weren’t supposed to have feelings, but the moment his droid looked so uncomfortable Kylo actually felt a little bad for it.

His droid was exactly like him. It hated to be touched.

But if he could, Kylo would trade place with his droid without hesitation.

The Supreme leader sighed. He pulled his blanket to cover Rey’s body and decided to lied down on the floor.

Maybe he should order a bigger bed.

 

When he woke up, Rey was no longer on the bed.

Instead, she was standing over him, looking down at the tall guy on the floor with unreadable expression.

Beside her, his droid was looking at him like it was waiting for him to show his guest the door.

“So, I kinda popped here when I was asleep, right?”

“Yeah.” Kylo sat up on the floor, painfully aware of his naked upper body.

Damn, he should have done some bicep curls the day before.

“And instead of calling a guard or ran your lightsaber through me, you just let me took over your bed?”

“Why would I kill you?”Kylo asked, looking confused.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you made a whole speech about wanting to destroy me?” she said.

“Oh, right. I did say that.” He cringed. He was bluffing when he said that to Luke. He didn’t expect words to travel back to her. “So, last night, what was it? A nightmare?”

She looked away, but Kylo remembered glimpse of memories he saw when he was interrogating her.

“It was about your parent, wasn’t it?”

“What do you care? They were just nobody.” She sneered. Kylo tried not to flinch at her annoyance.

“I’m…sorry I said that. I shouldn’t have.” He mumbled. Rey looked surprised.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah. I was not in a good place back then. You know, just killed the man who practically raised me up and thing like that.”

Her eyes softened, but Rey didn’t say anything.

“I have them too, you know?” Kylo started. “Nightmares. I might be a monster. But I do know how scary they can be.”

“You are not a monster.” Rey lowered herself to meet his eyes. “I have seen your heart, Ben. No monster could possess a heart like that.”

It was Kylo’s turn to look away.

“Was…was it about Luke?” She asked sympathetically. He nodded, well, some of them were about that night.

“Mine was about my parents, my friends…” She paused. “..you.”

“So I’ve become your worst nightmare after all?” He teased with a pang in his heart.

Rey shook her heart.

“No, it’s about- Well, losing you.”

“Losing me?” He repeated with absolute confusion.

“Well, like it or not, you are kind of my other half. I would hate to lose you.” She wouldn’t meet his eyes as she was saying. Kylo found out he rather like the idea of losing him being one of her nightmares.

“Yeah, me too.” He smiled, and made Rey’s face flushed red. She stood up.

“I need to go. Someone might be looking for me.”

“Rey?” He called. She raised her eyebrow as if to ask ‘What?’ “ You know I’m not going anywhere, right? Like it or not, you will never be able to get rid of me. I’ll always find you.”

This was supposed to be a threat, but she just smiled softly at him.

“I know. I really have to go now.”

She turned her back to him. Before he registered what he was doing, Kylo blurted out what was on his mind.

“You know, no matter how much we fought... I've always hated watching you leave.”

Rey paused. She turned to face him, her eyes sparkled like a night sky full of stars.

“That's why I did it. So you'd miss me.”

She vanished into thin air before hearing the respond he whispered.

“I did miss you.”


End file.
